Changed life
by Amyethious
Summary: A new neighbour at number 5 across the Dursleys stirs change. How will life at Privet Drive change and how will Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry handle circumstances that are not going to plan. How will the wizarding world handle change. NOTE: exams are comming up for me so the second chapter will be awhile. Please review.


_**I DO NOT own any harry potter character or Harry Potter, they belong to J. . the character that belongs to ME is LUCY BARDETT this is for all chapters of this story.**_

A rumbling engine woke Harry in the late hours of the night. With the street light dim, the black perso looked ominous as it stopped in front of number 5 of Privet Drive.

Harry who had been lying on the most comfortable patch of grass stood up, curious as to who the new neighbour would be. Standing behind the fence, just tall enough to peer over, he stared. A young woman had stepped out of the car then went to open the boot. She had long black hair in a braid and was dressed in what appeared to be light blue tracks and a red t-shirt. She pulled out a canvas bag and went into the house, and Harry went back to the patch of grass he was using as a bed.

No thought passed Harry about what a new face would do to the previously quiet street, with gossipers and dirty secrets.

* * *

As the portable alarm clock went off at six o'clock, waking Lucy Bardett from where she lied, snuggled in a sleeping bag. When she arrived at her new residence it was late so she couldn't set anything up. Now awake she got dressed into worn jeans and a black t-shirt before heading to the car.

The boot was filled with kitchen supplies and some longer lasting food. "Eggs on toast before the movers arrive, joy."

At 8:30 just as Lucy was packing the last of the kitchen supplies away, the movers arrived. "Hey, I sorted out which rooms will be what. Shall we move the bookcases or the couches first?"

"The couches Mam." Replied the man in-charge of the movers.

The furniture was mostly dark colours, the book shelves were all old, polished oak. As the men were taking the boxes into the house, a woman with brown curly hair and a long neck walked to the front door.

"Hello. Are you the new neighbour? Welcome to Privet Drive. I'm Petunia Dursley, what's your name?"

"Lucy Bardett. Have you lived here long?"

"Oh yes, a few years now. I live at number 4 across the road, with my husband, Vernon, my son Dudley… and my nephew." The women, Petunia hesitated and grimaced at the mention of her nephew.

"I'm by myself for now. I'm getting a job as a psychologist and as a private accountant, now that I got my degrees."

The leader of the movers interrupted the women. "Mam? We're finished, we'll be leaving now. If you need anything else or something is missing, call us."

"Thank you, and I will. Enjoy the rest of your day." As the movers left, I looked at my watch, 11:30. "Wow, I'm glad I asked them to come here early. I can unpack and get the necessary shopping done. Excuse me Mrs Dursley, but I must get unpacking if I want to get everything organised before the end of the day. I hope you and your family enjoy the rest of today."

Petunia, now that she was being addressed again, tore her eyes from looking distastefully at her new neighbour's clothes. "Of course." She said with a strained smile on her face. "It was a pleasure to meet you, and please, it's Petunia."

"Then it's Lucy for me, Petunia. Once I'm completely settled, would you and your family like to come to dinner?" A sharp smile graced Lucy's face as she asked.

"We would be delighted, would you like us to bring anything for the night?"

"Nah, I'm sure I'll be fine. Thank you for the offer though."

"No, no, thank you for your invite."

"Anyway, good day to you, Petunia."

"And to you as well, Lucy."

Both women parted ways and went into their own respective homes. Petunia Dursely went straight to the phone and started gossiping with the rest if the neighbourhood, about the young woman, with tacky clothes and old furniture that moved in across the street. Lucy had went into what will be her bedroom for many years to come and started unpacking.

The days to follow changing the life of many people, but none more than Harry Potter.

* * *

Many hours later Lucy was satisfied with what had been unpacked. The only thing she needed to do now was to unpack; the books, T.V, the cabley stuff and to get some food.

Leaving the rest of the unpacking Lucy left the house, and saw a boy. A scrawny boy, with a messy head of wild black hair, big round ridiculous glasses, and eyes so green they were like freshly cut emeralds, but as deep as the sea. _Intriguing _was the only word she could use to describe him. He wore oversized ratty clothes, working bare handed in the garden, in the sun without a hat on. What was also particular was that the garden he was working on, belonged to the Dursleys, number 4 Privet Drive.

Grabbing the Aussie outback hat that her father gave her from the car, she walked over to the fence of number 4.

"Hello, aren't you hot?" The boy looked up, eyes wide, hair dripping with sweat.

"I'm fine miss." Harry replied, looking back to the garden as he did so.

"You're sure? You could at least wear a hat." Harry looked up again. '_Why would you care, I'm a freak?'_ "I'm fine miss, really." His voice dull as he answered.

"Whatever. Here," something was on his head. He knew what it was but he still raised his hands to touch it. "That should keep the worst of it from burning you. What's your name?"

'_Aunt Petunia told him to answer to Harry should anyone ask. Before she and Uncle Vernon started telling, more like shouting at me, what a freak I am. How unnatural I am. Though I should do as they say.' _"Harry, miss. Thank you for the hat but you don't have to." '_I'm a freak; I shouldn't impose on the nice lady.'_

"Well Harry, I'm Lucy. Do you live here?" I nod. _'Why doesn't she leave? Doesn't she know I'm a freak?'_

"You must be Petunia's nephew then. I'm your new neighbour from across the road, at number 5." Lucy smiled at him. His insides clenched. He knew she was the new neighbour, having seen her arrive.

"It's nice to meet you miss. Excuse me miss, may I get back to work please?" She frowns for a second before smiling again. _Her smiles are nice.'_

"Sure, I need to get food into the house anyway. Take care of that hat." He had already forgotten about, having focused on Lucy.

"Ok." I say meekly. _'She's going to let me keep it? Me the freak?' _Harry got back to work when he could no longer see her. It wouldn't do to get caught being lazy after all.

As Lucy drove to the shops, a small boy in baggy clothes worked in the garden. He wore a hat too big for him but it would be his most precious possession, for it would symbolise to him his first piece of kindness and soon, the meeting that changed his life.

* * *

Harry kept the hat hidden and told no one of his encounter with the new neighbour. When alone in his cupboard he would trace the hat with his fingers or wear it, recalling his meeting with one question in mind. _Why? Why would she, a stranger, be kind to a freak? No one else was kind to him. No one else cared, so why did she?'_ These thoughts plagued him while he was doing his chores and in his sleep, then two days after the meeting something unexpected happened.

"Boy get out here now!" His Aunt Petunia screeched from the hallway.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, wondering why his Aunt wanted him. _He had done all his chores. Did he not do them properly? Or was it time to help make dinner?_' Clothes were thrust at him by his Aunt. They were obviously from the second hand shop as they were clean, only slightly worn and they were his size.

"Go shower and then put these on. We're going out to dinner." Harry was curious as to where they were going, as he had never been allowed to go anywhere before.

His curiosity was soon answered as they walk across the street. They were going to have dinner at number 5.

Uncle Vernon knocked sharply once, with the door opening just afterward. "Hello, welcome. You're right on time too, I just finished serving. You must be Vernon Dursely, a pleasure to meet you." Lucy said all this with a constant smile that was completely different to the ones she gave me when I met her.

Uncle Vernon grunted a "Hello" before she turned to Aunt Petunia. "Petunia, a pleasure to see you again. I hope you have been well." "Quite fine thank you." She replied stiffly.

"And this must be your son and nephew." She squatted down to our height before offering her hand to Dudley. I felt all hope I had gathered tonight vanish. "You must be Dudley, a young man after his father." She turned to me after he shook her hand, before offering her hand to me as well. "You must be Petunia's nephew. My apologies, your name has slipped my mind. I'm Lucy."

"Harry." I felt hope rise back in my chest. She smiled the same smile from when we met the first time.

"A pleasure to meet you two." She stood up and turned to face the Dursleys who had waited for introductions to be finished. "If you would follow me, we can dine immediately. Petunia, would you and your husband prefer a red or a white wine?" "Red, if you please."

As we walked down the hallway I observed the completely different way she held herself and dressed. Gone was the jeans and t-shirt, she wore a mid-length emerald green dress that reached just past her knees, it flowed as if it were a fine material, like silk. It had subtle patterns amongst it, visible when it moved and the pattern shines like glitter. Her hair was done up intricately with a large decorative comb holding it up. She presented elegance and nobility. The Dursleys liked to pretend they were posh, it came out as snobbish. Lucy pulled off elegance naturally, as if she was raised like it her whole life.

* * *

At the six seat table Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sat next to each other, opposite Dudley and I, with Lucy at the end next to me and Petunia. She had served everyone everything, with the dishes at the table for second helpings that Uncle Vernon and Dudley will surely have. There was more food on my plate than what I've ever had before.

Dinner was a silent affair with only general comments being spoken and the occasional asking for someone to pass something. It was a completely different atmosphere from the Dursleys house. It was only when dinner had finished that anyone spoke.

"Petunia, would you mind if Dudley and Harry watched T.V for a bit, while us adults talk." It was a demand, not a question. Her voice was sharp and her eyes were cold. While curious about the conversation to come, I really didn't want to be in the same room when her composure broke. She was scary, even though her demeanour was not aimed at me, I felt guilty being in the same room with her. "No, we don't mind." Aunt Petunia said. She looked flustered, as if she was feeling guilty and was trying to hide it.

"Excuse me for a moment then. Dudley, Harry, if you would follow me please." We followed her to the lounge and while she put on the movie '**Aladin**' muffled whispers echoed from the dining area. "There, I'll come get you for dessert. Try not to mess with anything." Dudley wouldn't do anything, unless something happened in the movie he disagreed with. As I was never allowed to watch T.V or movies before I was entranced. Sitting on the couch I became oblivious to the conversation Lucy was going to have with my Aunt and Uncle, a conversation that would change my life.

* * *

Entering the dining room the Dursleys quickly pulled apart from the conversation they were having, acting as if they hadn't had one at all. "I'll be straight to the point, ok. So please don't lie to me when you answer. Why do you have Harry, when you obviously don't want him and abuse him? How is it, that you two are not in jail for abuse and why has no one in this neighbourhood, done anything?" I was blunt, outright accusing them of illegal actions. It was rude but effective in catching them off guard. With them having probably discussed ways to avoid the topic, to bring it as the main focus prevented any previously formed comebacks. It was Vernon who broke out of his shock first and his initial reaction was aggressively defensive. He shot out from his seat, belly knocking the table.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE US!" He bellowed. "WE'RE UPSTANDING CITIZENS AND WE DEMAND -"

"CUT THE BULLSHIT AND ANSWER THE QUESTIONS, I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR DRIVIL! I want some answers or I'll just send you to prison. Your choice." It was a purple faced Vernon who opened his mouth to yell again when Petunia spoke, cutting him off.

"Why do you want to know? You've only just met him, so why do you care?" Her voice was sharp but quiet, a vast contrast to her husband. Her eyes however were fearful, tainted minutely with sorrow.

"He is a child; do I need any more of a reason than that?" I coolly replied, my anger just below the surface once again. My face emotionless.

"We found him on our doorstep on the first of November with a letter telling us who he was and threatening us to keep him. We took him to an orphanage three times, with hi being back on the doorstep the next morning, each time. We don't want him but can't be rid of the freak." My face contorts into a frown.

"Freak?" "Freak. He's a freak, just like his parents were. Ungrateful brat."

"I'll take him." The Dursleys heads snap to me, shock and incredibility on their faces.

"I'll take Harry from you, as my own."

* * *

My heart had ached for him from when I first saw him. Too mature and sorrowful to be a child. I instantly wasted to hug him, give him hope. Giving him Dad's hat to show him kindness exists. I despised the Dursleys for having Harry, abusing him, working him as a slave. I hated everyone on the street, having ignored a child in need of their help. Throughout my teens I dreamt of being a parent one day, varying from one son to several. In all those dreams, I never saw myself with anyone, always a single parent.

* * *

"You'll take the freak then?" Petunia asked cautiously, a significant look passing through her eyes to her husband.

"I'll take 'Harry' as my own." I said again, emphasis on his name, not him being 'freak'. "I'll write up legal documents for me to have him. You'll need to sign your rights to him away to me." It was then that Vernon spoke.

"And what do we get if you get the freak? We've taken care of him until now." Vernon had an ugly grin on his face, as if he'd just won a prize and was being viscously smug about it.

"I may not have you arrested for the neglect, child abuse, mental abuse and physical abuse you have inflicted upon Harry. Though I may just do so anyway. Imagine the scandal that would cause, a proper investigation would be sure to follow. Finding all your dirty secrets. Even if you escape prison you won't have a job, you'd be fired for even being suspected of child abuse. No one else would hire you either for the same reason. Your life style will change, you'd lose money, you'd lose your house, and you'd lose all your comforts you've acquired over time. Child abuse is time in prison if found guilty; long enough, to have missed your own son, growing up. So. You. Get. Nothing."

I practically hissed the last four words, my anger seeping through. Both Vernon and Petunia were deathly pale, my words sinking in, having an impact. I know blackmail and extortion are wrong, however, as a good samaritan I would turn them in. The only reason I wouldn't would be because I didn't know how many knew and therefore also guilty, or the details of whom I was going against. Whoever had placed Harry with them obviously wanted him to stay there, and without the facts and evidence they may try to force him back there again, if the story got out or if the information leaked. Evidence already showed that the Dursleys were watched during the early time of having Harry. They kept returning him from the orphanage after all.

* * *

A the song the genie was singing ended, Lucy came in announcing dessert, pausing the movie at the same time. It was when we entered the dining area that I remembered my curiosity about the conversation the adults were going to have. With Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon both being as white as sheep and the high tension in the air, the only clue as to what they were talking about was when they looked at me. The freak they never wanted to acknowledge existed. The whole conversation, of the conversation they had just finished revolved around me, and whatever was said obviously scared them.

We were leaving after Dudley and I finished the movie, while the adults talked some more, the curiosity not leaving this time, constantly nagging at the back of my mind.

Lucy never said good bye as we left, but suspiciously followed us out the door and across the street. It was wracking on my nerves not to ask why. When we got to the Dursleys Uncle Vernon spoke/yelled. "Boy! Get your stuff and hurry up about it." _'Were they finally kicking me out, getting rid of the freak?'_ "Yes Uncle Vernon."

I looked at him warily as I approached my cupboard. Luc was watching me, frowning when I walked pass the stairs. Her frown turned murderous when I opened my cupboard. Uncle Vernon told me to never tell anyone about my room. _'I hope I don't get beaten for showing her because she's watching.'_ "Hurry up boy!" I moved into my cupboard. Using my blanket to carry my stuff I grabbed my clothes, the broken action figures Dudley forgot about after he broke them and wrapped my blanket around them. Grabbing the four corners of my blanket in one hand I grabbed the hat Lucy gave me with the other, placing it on my head even though it was dark.

"Boy! Where did you steal that from?" Uncle Vernon shouted, approaching me and making a swipe for the hat Lucy gave me. I took a step back and he missed, stumbling after losing his balance. He turned red with rage. "I gave it to him, when I first met Harry when he was working in the garden." Lucy spoke, her eyes shone with joy, looking at me wearing it. Whatever Uncle Vernon had to say about the hat halted its way to his mouth when she spoke, his eyes widening in realization.

"Harry?" My head turned away from Uncle Vernon to Lucy. "Would you like to live with me instead of the Dursleys from now on?" I thought over all my encounters with Lucy, that totalled to twice. She was completely different from the Dursleys. _'Her smiles are nice. She wasn't smiling when she asked so she must be serious. Why would she want a freak though? Surely Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told her what a freak I am. Maybe she's a freak too? Uncle Vernon certainly seems scared of her. It can't be much worse than the Dursleys though, can it?'_ I smile at her and nod. She smiles back and holds out her hand for me to take. After I take her hand her smile grows.

Before we are out the door she turns to the Dursleys. "I'll have the paperwork written before the end of the week. I'll be seeing you soon." As we approach number 5, holding hands I felt my heart beating rapidly, a grin on my face. To an outsider, they would see a shining light in the boy's eyes, to anyone that knew him, they could tell it wasn't there before.

* * *

**Six years later**

A young boy walked along the road, with black shoulder length hair tied into a ponytail from the nape of his neck. Form fitting black jeans and an emerald green shirt, the colour shamed by the shade of his eyes, hidden behind his bangs. The boy was striking and it could be seen he would grow into a handsome man. While physically striking and a small, teasing smile on his lips, what people who didn't know would double-take at, would be the Australian outback hat he wore on his head, even though it was cloudy outside. It was a hat the boy always wore. He held his head high, didn't slouch and moved fluidly, with purpose, almost gliding rather than walking. If someone saw a picture of him from five or more years ago, they would ask 'Who's that?' as the boy in front of them was nothing like the boy in the picture. Harry had grown from a subdued, malnourished boy who thought himself a freak, into a young child nearing his teens, whom was smart, cunning, and confident while still being kind to others. He was no longer Harry, boy or freak. The young teen was Hadrian, Hadrian Austus Bardett.

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the morning and at number 5 the household was already lively. As it was Monday morning Hadrian was cooking breakfast as his mother figure and adoptive mother Lucy read the files of who she was going to see today, the same it had been for several years. Today however, as Lucy went to collect the mail at seven thirty would change their routine indefinitely. An odd letter was amongst the others, written in green ink on heavy parchment.

"Hadrian. Don't get lost amongst the books just yet. There's something new here." Lucy called out. Hadrian, who had just started up the stairs when Lucy spoke, blushed slightly, at being found predictable. Walking into the dining room while waiting for Lucy he wondered what may have happened. He could think of no reason concerning him that may affect the both of them. If it involved Lucy only, she wouldn't have spoken of it unless asked.

"A very specific letter; addressed to you." Grabbing the letter from Lucy's out stretched hand, confusion written on my face, I read the address.

**Mr **

**The kitchen**

**5 Privet Drive**

**Surrey**

Turning it over Hadrian saw a purple was seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. Looking at Lucy, she nodded for me to open and read it. There were two separate pieces of parchment in the letter, and grabbing the folded piece I read it aloud for Lucy to hear.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. , , Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr Bardett,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Questions exploded inside Hadrian's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a minute or so he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?" Looking up at Lucy he saw a dark, contemplative look on her face.

"I believe, I'll be having a long chat with across the road. What shall you be doing today? Have you done your summer homework yet?" Lucy spoke after the silence. Hadrian knew what she was doing. She'll be getting answers while having me close enough to give answers to. Knowing she gets answers one way or another I just agreed. From her personal opinion, the most brutal she had ever been was against the Dursleys. It was not discussed in the house how he came into her care, not since he asked a year after being taken in. Having been told the story once, there was no need to talk about it again.

Both Hadrian and Lucy did their own things waiting for an appropriate time for Lucy to 'chat' with Petunia. Hadrian, having been raised by Lucy, was doing the exact same thing as she was, only in a different room. Forming a list of questions to enquire about, should the letter be real; and for Lucy, another list of questions for Petunia Dursley.

* * *

At nine o'clock Lucy left the house and walked across the road to number 4, Privet Drive. Petunia answered the doorbell after a minute and turned chalk white. It was Lucy who spoke first as Petunia didn't seem to whether to screech at Lucy or remain silent.

"Hogwarts."

The one word snapped Mrs Dursley out of her trance. Her eyes widened in fright and she whipped her head to either side as if afraid of someone listening in. She didn't answer, only opening the door properly and gesturing for Lucy to get in quickly, constantly scanning the area.

Once inside they seated themselves at the table, Dudley in the next room watching T.V. The two women sat in silence for a minute before Petunia spoke. "What do you want?"

"What you know." Was Lucy's reply, hoping Petunia knew enough to answer her questions.

"My sister left for it and never came back. Each summer she was more of a freak than the last. Then she met Potter and got herself killed." Petunia snarled.

"I have a list of questions I'd like answered, as well an anything you know concerning Hadrian's placement with you." Petunia was conflicted. She hated the magical world for taking her sister and killing her. '_Information was power though, and Lucy had that concept in spades. If she was truly wise though, she wouldn't get involved, except Harry, Hadrian, was going to be dragged into it.'_

"What." She spoke, resigned.

"We await your owl?" A top priority question as it was how to communicate with the school.

"They use owls to send letters. Disgusting things. The one that delivered the letter would have hanged around for your reply."

"Where do we get the supplies?"

"A place called Diagon Alley. In London you'll find a pub hidden to our eyes by magic. It's called the Leaky Cauldron. Harry should be able to see it. It's on Charing Cross Road between a bookshop and a record shop." '_For someone who hates magic, she's very specific.'_ Thought Lucy.

"What do they teach?"

"Transfiguration, charms, history, herbology and potions. They're the ones I remember anyway. Elective subjects are for third year onwards. I don't remember what they are."

"How do we get to Hogwarts? Where is it at?"

"Somewhere in Scotland. You go to Charing Cross Station and walk between the barrier of platform 9 and 10. You go through the wall onto platform 9 ¾. They take a train."

"How did your parents know? It does not say in the letter."

"One of the freaks from the school came. Showed some freakiness, bewitched my parents into liking it more likely."

"Do they use the same currency as us?" _'It'll be a problem if we can't buy anything.'_

"They have their own bank there where you can trade pounds into their stuff."

"Hadrian's original name was Potter, yes?" Lucy asked, recalling what Petunia said earlier, 'Then she met Potter'. Petunia nodded. "How can I find out if they left something for him?"

"I don't know the bank probably."

"Do you have anything of his parents in the house? I would like to look through it with him and let him have an image of what his parents looked like." Although Hadrian never asked, Lucy knew he was going to be more curious than ever about his parents.

"There's a trunk in the attic from my sister. Help me carry it down."

Nodding and following Petunia, Lucy ended up wheeling a trunk across the road back home at 9:30. The door opened immediately, before she reached it. Hadrian had been waiting for her to come back. "Let me bring this in to the lounge first." A blush rose on Hadrian's cheeks. He glared at Lucy.

Sitting down on the ground with the trunk in front of them, Hadrian asked, "It's real then?" I nodded. "Is that the reason…?" He trailed off. I nod again.

"If I go what will I learn?" Hadrian asked first, avoiding asking about the trunk with the letters L.E engraved on it.

"Magic." He gave me an annoyed look, an increasingly common occurrence. "Transfiguration, charms, history, herbology and potions. Elective subjects are added for your third year there onwards."

"Where would I get my stuff? The list is really strange, I mean ink, quills and parchment, seriously?"

"You can write notes in pen or pencil in notebooks for your subject and just write your final copy of your homework in the calligraphy set I have. It'll help stop ink getting everywhere, I'll just by refills for it. What colours would you like?"

"I like the red, blue and green ink you have for them. Black is probably a necessary. You didn't answer my questions."

"A hidden alley way in London. I know where it should be, you should be able to see it."

"If Aunt Petunia knew, doesn't that mean my mum was magical as well?"

"Both your parents were magical according to her. Your original name is Harry Potter."

"Is this hers then?" He stared at the trunk, looking as if he was haunted by a ghost. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder, offering silent comfort and confirmation to his question. "Shall we open it then?" He nods. Taking my hand from his shoulder I grasp the trunks lock and pull it off, thankful that it was unlocked the entire time. Books and clothes filled the trunk. Two letters were on top. One was addressed to Harry and the other had 'Will' written on it. Hadrian grabbed the letter addressed to him

'_A letter from my parents, or at least my mum. Lucy has been my mum for years though. She's the best I could ever have asked for. Still.'_ The curiosity was going to kill me. Knowing Lucy she probably knew I was going to be curious about my parents, now that I know they weren't pathetic drunks that died in a car crash. Hesitantly grabbing the letter, I stare at the curvy script. '**Harry**'. Flipping it over a different coat of arms was used to seal the letter. An open book with two twigs, '_Wands maybe, going from the school supply list.'_ Crossed over it and a bold letter 'P' in the middle. _'P for Potter probably.'_ The seal was from a bright ruby red wax. Opening the letter, keeping the seal intact I read silently to myself.

**_Dear Harry, my son._**

**_If you are reading this then both your father, James and I are dead. I love you. Reading this however means you were placed with my sister and that means Dumbledore went against our will as you were to, under NO circumstances to be placed with her and her husband. It was in case of this scenario that I placed another copy of our will in this trunk. The will is dated to just before we went into hiding and no one other than your father and I know we placed another copy of our will with the Dursleys._**

**_My diaries of my time in Hogwarts (a school of Magic if you're unaware of being a wizard) are at the bottom of this trunk. You're asleep in my arms as I write this. You're beautiful. Let no one tell you who you are or what you must and must not do. We went into hiding not only to protect you from the war but also because of a prophecy. The prophecy is completely BULL unless you deliberately follow it. I have so much to say but no words come to me. Look for the truth, never take anything at face value. Find true friends to call family. I love you so much. Your father and I love you, Harry James Potter._**

**_We love you._**

**_Lily Potter and James Potter._**

**_P.S_**

**_Don't trust Dumbledore. We love you._**

Tears poured silently down my face. _'My parents loved me deeply and were killed in war, not a car crash. My mother was a smart, clever, cunning witch who took precautions for my safety. They cared enough to die for me. Someone betrayed them, if they were hiding. '**Don't trust Dumbledore'**. He must have something to do with it._

* * *

As Hadrian read the letter I pulled out the Will to read it. '_With a personality like hers, I highly doubt Petunia was the first choice or a choice for Hadrian to be raised by.' _The Will was written in a dark blue, almost black ink.

**THE FINAL WILL AND TESTIMENT OF**

**_We hereby leave to the following people our possessions in our death;_**

**_To Remus Lupin. We leave you 5000 galleons, to get new clothes and to live comfortably, in both your home and be comfortable with yourself. Take care, Moony._**

**_To Sirius Orion Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. You can gain nothing from us so we leave you our most precious possession, our son, Harry. Take good care of him as a RESPONSIBLE ADULT PADFOOT._**

**_To Severus Snape. We leave an apology for how we treated you, with the knowledge of this coming to you too late. We leave to you 3000 galleons and our apothecary, Potions and Supplies, to do with as you wish. We also ask for you to take care of Harry should anything happen to the following people we have asked to care for him._**

**_To our son, Harry James Potter. We leave everything we own. You are to be emancipated at the age of 11 should our will be violated in anyway. Know that we care and love you. We wish to be able to see you grow up but know that joy will go to someone else. We hope you will be happy. We also leave you this advice, "Don't trust Dumbledore."_**

**_GODFATHERS AND GODMOTHERS OF HARRY JAMES POTTER in the following order:_**

**_Sirius Orion Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_**

**_Remus Lupin_**

**_Lady Alice Longbottom of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom and her husband, _**

**_Lord Frank Longbottom of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom_**

**_Severus Snape_**

**_Under no circumstances should Harry James Potter be placed with Petunia Dursley and her husband, Vernon Dursley. Should all of the above people be unable to care for our son, Harry should be placed in a Loving, Magical family._**

**_As we are dead our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew betrayed us. We therefore then inform you that he is an unregistered animagius in the form of a rat. We implore you to inform the Aurors of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Animagius Registration Office of this information._**

**This concludes the final Will and testament of;**

**Lady Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Lily Anne Potter nee Evens **

**Lord Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, James Charles Potter**

**Witnessed by **

**Sirius Orion Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and Remus Lupin**

_'Someone violated the Will alright, big time. "Under no circumstances" was a clause of the Will and look where he went. For this Will to be violated means it was either altered, ignored or not read. Only someone very high in society or the reader of the Will would be able to do so though. I'll bring this Will to the attention of the bank and inquire about it, as well as to where the godparents are. If Hadrian was placed with the Dursleys they should have at least have tried to contact him.' _Looking over to my son I saw his face, a mixture of anger and confusion, tears silently pouring down his face. Knowing that this was a time in which he would need some time to compose himself, I placed the will on the top of the trunks contents and went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

Hadrian was still silently crying when I returned. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder I hugged him until he stopped. The hot chocolate I had placed to the side was given to him while he attempted to speak.

"I wasn't… to go to the Dursleys… I wasn't…they weren't drunks… my parents."

I let Hadrian talk, his voice barely a whisper, until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Hadrian awoke in his bed, still dressed and his eyes stinging. _'They weren't drunks. They cared and I hated them all this time. He was magical, a wizard, just like his parents. Would I be able to go to the magic school? Will Mum allow it?'_ So absorbed in his thoughts he failed to notice the door opening and Lucy entering.

She sat next to him and the head of the bed and pulled him into a hug. "I will always consider you my son, no matter your choices in life. You can consider Lily your mother just as much as you consider me your mum."

"Even with me being a freak with magic?" '_Like the Dursleys always thought I was.'_

"None of that! You are no a freak. You are my son. You are my amazing, smart, handsome, magical son and you always will be."

"Can I go to the school, for magic?"

"Of course you can, it's your choice. I will however take certain measures to ensure your safety. You were placed at the Dursleys against the wish of your parents Will, but first, **you** are required to answer their letter to you. Formally, I might add." I groan. That meant writing a draft until she agreed it was suitable, a good copy in my best writing with the calligraphy pens and no mistakes allowed. Mum just had the audacity to grin at him, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Thank you." '_For saving me. For letting me go. For everything.'_

It was a small smile that graced her face as she replied to the unspoken words. "How could I not? I would miss out on all the fun." Her smile turning into a grin. "You better get started on that letter of yours before entries close." Instantly I'm bolting to my desk looking for pen and paper to write my reply. Lucy just laughs.

* * *

**Dear Minerva McGonagall,**

** Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**My name is Hadrian Bardett and I graciously accept my acceptance into your school for magic. Unfortunately no knowledge of prior witches and wizards in my family means that my mother and I have no knowledge of where to acquire my school supplies nor where to head to go to the school. Would you please be able to send someone to our house so we can ask more questions or send a letter answering the following questions:**

**Where is the school? If you can't tell us, how do we get there?**

**Where do we go to acquire my school supplies?**

**Is your currency different? If so, what is the exchange rate, where would we be able to exchange pounds for it and what is your currency should it be different?**

**What subjects are taught at Hogwarts?**

**Do you continue to follow the normal curriculum as well as teach magic?**

**You mentioned on the equipment list that first years are not allowed their own brooms. For what purpose do you use brooms for? Do you actually fly around on them?**

**Are we required to pay a fee to attend? If so, how much and what does it go to, other than the teacher's pay?**

**Is there any form of magical government and/or laws I need to be aware of?**

**How is it that you knew I was magical to send a letter of acceptance for Hogwarts?**

**My apologies for extending this letter so much and thank you for taking the time to read it.**

**From Hadrian Bardett**

**P.S Are owls really smart and are trained extensively to find people without an address or is magic solely used? **

"First one, nice. Is your hand sore yet?"

"What will you say if I say yes?" Hadrian asked, taking the draft of his letter back.

"Do it again, hypothetically speaking of course. Is your hand sore yet?"

"No."

"Do it again."

"What!" Laughter filled the kitchen as Lucy laughed at the face Hadrian made before also joining in and laughing. "What colour ink should I use for the formal reply?"

"Black for your letter to them. Would you like lunch first, before you get your hands covered in ink?"

"Yeah, that would be best."

"It's yes please and wash your hands while I dish up. It's the left over spaghetti by the way."


End file.
